This invention relates to an article handling system. More specifically, it relates to a system and apparatus for depalletizing containers from a loaded pallet.
Containers are conventionally transported from the manufacturer to the user upon a pallet which includes a square or rectangular surface supporting tiers of cans or the like separated by paperboard. Upon receiving the loaded pallets, the container user must unload the pallet and move the containers to a filling machine for filling and subsequent application of a closure to the open end. An increase in the rate of filling such containers requires an increase in the rate of supply of containers to the filling machine. Accordingly, the instant invention relates to a depalletizer apparatus which has the capacity to remove empty containers from a pallet at a very high speed for delivery of same to a filling machine.